Let Me Lift You Up
by LawliPop
Summary: After Yugi's soul is taken by Raphael, Yami falls in to a deep depression...one that no one can seem to bring him out of. But there is one person who refuses to give up on him. // YYxA or YYxY, depends on how you look at it


A/N: :D one-shot time!! Go me, I finally finished this fic after like 4 months of writing it out!! Please R&R

Disclaimer: ...don't own it..(sigh0

* * *

_**L**__**et Me Lift You Up**_

"_Namonaki Pharaoh, be the sacrifice of our god!"_

_Yami stared at the floor dully. His body was limp and his vision disoriented from the severe attack he had just received. Though he was only half conscious, he was well aware of the fact he had lost. He had actually lost the duel against Raphael. Because of the darkness inside of him. And because of that damned Seal. The Seal of Orichalcos which still burned brightly on his forehead. _

"_Yugi..."_

"_Yugi-kun..."_

_The whispers of his friends. He could hear them. He could practically see their shocked expressions even though his back was turned away from them. They knew what was about to happen as well. Everyone knew what happened if a duelist lost a game with the Orichalcos Seal in play. The loser's soul would be taken. Sacrificed to Dartz's god. His soul would be the sacrifice. The sacrifice to revive an evil being. _

'_What have I done?'_

_He was knocked out of his thoughts as he was pushed away from the glowing green Seal on the floor. The Seal which was closing in to take his soul. Blinking, he looked down at the small figure which stood where he once had. _

"_A...aibou..." he whispered, disbelief in his eyes._

_Yugi smiled at him, tears forming in his amethyst eyes. "I trust you...Mou Hitori no B-Boku..." he said softly as his last breath was sucked out of him. A bright light erupted from the small body and flew into the clouds. He was the sacrifice. The spirit's substitute. He had saved Yami from an awful fate. _

"_Aibou!" the spirit yelled, taking a step forward. "Aibou!"_

_The glowing light disappeared and no remains of Yugi could be seen. Yami could feel his consciousness slowly slipping away. Closing his eyes, his body slowly fell forward onto the ground. His last thoughts were of his partner before everything went black._

Yami sat up straight, blinking his eyes rapidly to stop the tears from falling. Clutching the fabric of his black T-shirt, he took in a deep, shuddering breath. "Aibou..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"Yami?" A female voice said quietly.

The spirit looked up, meeting the soft azure eyes of Anzu Mazaki. She was gazing down at him with a worried expression. She was scared of the way he had been acting. So quiet and distant. It just wasn't like him. He was usually so proud. And he loved to be around all of their friends. But now it seemed as though the last place he wanted to be was near them.

'_Ever since the duel with Raphael. The loss hit him hard. And...And Yugi's soul being taken. I can't blame him for feeling so upset. But he blames himself, and that is making him so depressed. I wish he would stop being so hard on himself.'_

Yami stood up from the couch he had been sleeping on and looked around the Hopkins's RV. They had stayed the night there since there was no other place to go. It was empty now. He could see Jounouchi, Otogi, and Honda chattering back and laughing happily outside. Silently, he wondered how they could be so carefree even with the knowledge of their best friend not having a soul anymore.

'_Do they care that I have no aibou now? Do they care if his soul is gone or not?' _

"Yami?" Anzu tried again, trying to snap him out of his thoughts. It didn't work. He was more immersed in his own contemplations than he ever was before. He never spoke to anyone as of late. And when he did, it was only to voice apologies. That usually earned a slap or a punch from Jounouchi. "Yami...please talk to me...I'm so worried about you."

The former pharaoh looked away from the window and at the brunette. But he deliberately avoided her eyes. "I'm sorry," he replied.

"Stop apologizing!" the teenage girl practically yelled. Yami's crimson eyes grew wide. "Stop acting so miserable! And stop; just stop blaming yourself for everything! It's sad just to look at you, Yami. You're so depressed. It's almost as though you have no soul anymore either!"

Yami closed his eyes and tilted his head downward. "I have no reason to be cheerful. I lost my aibou. Because of me...because of the darkness in my heart...he is gone." He looked back up, his orbs burning with anger and guilt. "Don't you hate me at all for what I've done?!"

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered.

"Yes it was!"

The spirit's hands began to shake as he recalled what it was like to be one with Orichalcos' power. To have that darkness flowing through his veins like blood. It had been a wonderful, enthralling feeling. And he had become intoxicated with the sense of his own power. But he was not able to control it. The craving to become one with the darkness of his own heart.

"I didn't have to use the Seal. Aibou told me not to, but I didn't listen. He was right. It was – is – so dangerous. But I wanted to win. I wanted to win so badly that I didn't think about the consequences of losing. It's my fault that aibou is...that aibou is...g-gone..."

Anzu put a hand on the Yami's shoulder to comfort him. Though he tried his best to hide it, she could sense that he was crying. "Did you dream of it again?" she asked. "The duel?"

"I dream of it all the time. I think of it when I am awake. That vision won't leave me alone. It's haunting me and I just want it to go away." He shook his head. "I deserve it though. The punishment of remembering it. It does not seem a great enough penalty, though. What I have done is unforgivable. I only wish it had been my soul in his place."

"Don't...don't say that, Yami."

The spirit continued, ignoring her. "Aibou would be able to survive without me with him. But I, without him to guide me, am so helpless. I don't know what's right and what's wrong. I can't exist without him. I can't function properly. And...And I don't know what to do anymore. I've lost my sense of judgment. Aibou is my strength. And now that he is not here, I fear that I will just remain this weak empty shell forever."

"Stop it!" the brunette cried. "Stop saying such things!"

Yami closed his eyes. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to rescue him. I'm so scared of failure. What if...what if I can't get him back?"

Anzu shook her head and grabbed the former pharaoh roughly by the shoulders. "Stop! Just stop it! Can't you see what you're doing to yourself?! You're putting yourself into this depression and that's not good for you! Focus on something more important than whose fault it was! Think about how you're going to get Yugi back!"

"I...I don't know how!" the Puzzle spirit wept. "No one can beat Dartz's men! Amelda, Varon, and Raphael. They're just too good. It just isn't possible, Anzu. I couldn't do it the first time, so how could I beat them the second?!"

The blue eyed girl sniffed, turning her head away from him as her eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know. Don't let Yugi's sacrifice be in vain. If you give up now, Dartz will win and we'll never get Yugi back. We all have to pull together now in this hard time. And you, Yami...You have to believe in yourself and stop putting yourself down. It won't help the situation any if you keep beating yourself up like this. We all have to be strong and get through this."

Yami didn't say anything for a few moments. He stood there, head bowed, as tears ran silently down his cheeks. He turned away from Anzu, causing her hands to fall back to her sides. "I'm sorry," he whispered before walking out of the RV.

Anzu placed a hand to her heart and watched him exit. Sinking into the chair the spirit had previously been sleeping on, she closed her eyes. "Yami..." she whispered. "I want to help you. But why won't you let anyone close to you? You're blocking all of us off. You're pushing me away."

* * *

Yami walked around to the back of the RV. There, he found Rebecca Hopkins curled up with her teddy bear. Her long blonde bangs shielded her face from view. But he didn't need to look at her directly. He could tell by the way her body shook that she was crying.

"Rebecca," he whispered, trying to catch her attention. For the past few days, he had been trying to express how sorry he was to her. But she would always turn away from him. Out of everyone there, Rebecca was the only one who loathed Yami because of the outcome of the duel. And he really couldn't blame her. He hated himself because of what happened.

"Why did you do it," came the small voice of the nine-year-old. The Spirit was surprised to hear her speak. She usually ignored him when he tried to talk to her. "Why did you switch with my darling?"

"Rebecca...I..."

"Shut up," she snapped. She stood from her spot on the floor. Tears still poured down from her eyes, but there was an angry expression on her face. "I don't care what you have to say. You're just a selfish spirit. You let my darling's soul get taken." She looked to the floor. "You took him away from us.... From me..."

"I'm sorry," Yami whispered, taking a step forward. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I love my aibou as much as you and all his other friends do. I never wanted this to happen. I just...I just wanted to win..." He sighed. "But I was too stupid to realize that I was going to lose no matter what."

Rebecca rubbed the tears from her emerald eyes with her sleeve. "Well it's too late for apologies now. Even though I wish your soul had been taken instead of his, it's too late for that switch to be made."

The former pharaoh sighed. "I know it is. But I want you to see how sorry I am."

The blonde haired little girl walked right past him. She held her teddy close to herself for comfort. "I won't forgive you until you bring him back."

Yami closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can beat the members of Doma. They're so strong. And I'm so weak without aibou. I don't think I'd be able to beat Raphael after losing to him the first time."

Rebecca snorted. "Well if you can't beat them and get my darling back, then you can die too for all I care!" Without waiting for a response from him, she ran back into the RV.

Yami looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, Rebecca."

* * *

Anzu watched the scene from the RV's window. She placed her hand on the glass and looked down on the form of the Spirit. He was sitting now in the dirt, arms wrapped protectively around his legs and chin resting on his knees. His eyes were downcast and filled with pain. "Yami...you're suffering so much."

Her eyes closed slowly as she leaned against the wall. _'How can I bring him back to normal? I want the old Yami back. The way he's acting doesn't suit him at all. I didn't fall in love with that depressed Spirit. I fell in love with the strong and courageous one. What happened to that man? Why has he turned into this?'_

Reopening her cerulean orbs, she glanced back out the window. Yami was still sitting there, curled up in a defensive ball. _'How can I bring him back?'_

* * *

Late that night, when everyone was asleep, Anzu sat on her couch, wide awake. A large, fuzzy white blanket was wrapped around her to keep her warm. She was still deep in though about how to bring Yami out of his depression. After his talk with Rebecca, he only seemed to get quieter. _'She really upset him. That girl is so rude sometimes.'_

Looking over the armchair Yami was supposed to be sleeping on, she sighed at seeing only a white blanket folded up neatly on the cushions. The Spirit had never come in to sleep that evening. After dinner, which he hadn't even eaten, he had disappeared somewhere outside. Originally, she had wanted to go search for him, but stopped herself. It was probably a good idea to let him be alone for a little bit.

'_But it's been almost four hours. He should have been back and sleeping already. Where could he have gone?'_

Standing up, Anzu walked over to the front door, opening it and quickly exiting the RV. Not too far off, she noticed the glow of a flashlight. Following it, she soon found Yami standing next to a white horse, which she recognized as Billy. Billy was Rebecca's horse and a gift from her grandfather. Running a hand slowly across the horse's hide, Yami was as silent as the surrounding night.

"Yami?"

The Spirit of the Puzzle didn't answer. His hand fell from the horse to his side as he turned around. His back now faced her. Anzu frowned. This was not how she had thought this would go. She had planned on talking to him. On making him feel better. She had even thought that they might become closer friends by sorting this whole thing out together.

"Yami...I...I just want to..." The brunette let her voice trail off and she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself to keep warm. That's when she noticed that his arms were bare and shaking slightly in the wind. _'Is he crying? Or is he cold?' _

"Yami, I know you don't want to talk so I won't bother you." She figured it would be best to leave him alone still. He sure looked as though he didn't appreciate her company. "So...um..." she paused, removing the blanket from her shoulders and draping it over him. "Know that I'm here for you if you do want to talk. And don't catch cold."

When the Spirit didn't respond, Anzu quickly and silently made her way back into the RV. Yami watched her go from the corner of his eyes. A small smile graced his lips as he wrapped the blanket further around himself. It was cold out.

Quietly, he thanked her. She didn't hear it.

* * *

The next morning, before the sun had even begun to rise, Yami stood over Anzu's sleeping form. No one was awake except for him. Mr. Hopkins slept in the RV's one bedroom. Honda and Otogi slept on the small kitchen table whereas Jounouchi snoozed on the floor next to the refrigerator. Rebecca slept on the opposite side of the sofa as the brunette whom he was watching.

'_Should I talk to her? About...about my feelings? She has been trying to help me and I...I haven't exactly been kind to her. The least I could do is apologize.'_

Reaching a hand out, he gently prodded her on the shoulder. "Anzu," he whispered. When she didn't move, he tried again, raising his voice a little.

The brown haired girl groaned and slowly turned over. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Yami's face hovering mere inches above her own. When he backed away a bit, she sat up and stretched. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Five-twenty," Yami answered.

"Holy shit."

The Spirit's eyes widened at hearing her swear. When he looked at her, she just smiled sheepishly and explained that she hated waking up early. "I'm sorry," he replied. "But I...I wanted to talk to you. And I didn't want the guys overhearing either."

Anzu yawned and stood from the couch. "M' kay."

"Can we go outside?"

She nodded sleepily and followed as he exited the mobile home. Once outside, the both sat down in the grass. Anzu waited a few moments, waiting for Yami to speak. When he only stared at the ground in contemplation, she nudged him in the side. "Just say it already. I'm tired," she said jokingly.

A smile appeared on the former pharaoh's face as he turned more to face her. "Okay then." He sighed. "I wanted to apologize for being an ass."

"That was blunt."

"It's the truth." Yami looked up at the stars. "I was being so rude and I feel bad now because I realized you were only trying to help out. I know you want me to tell you about my problems and what I'm afraid of, but I'm just not the type of person who opens up easily."

The brunette leaned against him. "You should know that if you have any problems, you can place some of them on other people. You shouldn't be shouldering the weight of so many burdens. It's not good for you. And it won't help bring Yugi back." She used that example specifically to make her point.

The Spirit hung his head, blonde bangs falling forward into his eyes. "I know. But I've always been alone. I've always had to solve problems on my own. It's different...knowing that I have other people to support and help me. Knowing that I have friends to back me up." He grinned at her and she winked. "Thanks, Anzu."

"For what? It wasn't exactly as though I did something to help you."

"But you did," he replied. "Even if you don't think so. You helped me realize how stupid I was being.... Now I can forget about what happened in the duel and work towards getting Aibou's soul back."

Anzu nodded. "And I'll be right there to help! Me, Jounouchi, Honda, and everyone else. We'll work together as a team. As partners..."

The Spirit nodded, looking in front of him. _'As partners...' _He smiled as the sun began to rise above the clouds. Glancing over at the brunette, his eyes brightened. Looking at her right now, he could almost swear he was seeing his aibou.

'_They both have the same spirit,_' he concluded with a nod. _'Bright and beautiful, and always shining. It's no wonder they both mean so much to me.'_

Without consciously being aware of it, Yami had leaned in closer to Anzu, placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her down onto the white blanket beneath them. The teenage girl blushed, her eyes widening slightly. "Yami, what are you doing?" she wondered aloud.

Yami gave her a soft smile, outlining her face with his thumb. "I'm getting a better look at you. I've never...taken the time to stop and do that. Just...admire you." He let his eyes meet hers, and for an instant time seemed to stand still. "You...you remind me so much of my aibou, and I think that's why I'm so drawn to you. Your soul of light attracts my soul of dark...Anzu, please promise to stay by my side forever?"

Anzu was shocked by all that he was saying. Letting out a nervous laugh, she nodded in agreement. "I promise." It wasn't like she wanted to leave his side, anyways. She was quite comfortable with him....

"Anzu...would it be very inappropriate if I kissed you now?"

The brunette's face turned as red as a tomato. Giggling, she answered him truthfully. "Now does seem like an appropriate time to do it." She giggled again.

Yami nodded and traced her lips with his fingers. Then, closing his eyes, he leaned down and placed a short, sweet kiss on her cheek. And then he stood up, thanked her, and went back inside the RV.

Anzu sat up, a frown on her face. Bringing a hand to her cheek, she giggled. _'Well, that wasn't what I expected when he said 'kiss'...but this **is** Yami we're talking about .He doesn't exactly know what a modern day kiss is.'_

Then, lying back down on the blanket, she let out a girlish squeal. "Yami kissed me!"

* * *

Yami stared out the window of the RV, a smile on his face as he watched the brown haired girl. Silently thanking her again, he looked up towards the sky, which was now fully illuminated by the sun.

'_I won't be sad anymore. I won't blame myself. I have friends by my side always...and I have Anzu. Together, we'll all get you back, aibou. I promise.' _

And it was that day that the Spirit had ever let anyone help him back on his feet. It was the first time he was ever lifted up by another...and now he knew it wouldn't be the last. Not with his friends around, and not with his aibou looking after him.

_**The End **_


End file.
